Andrea in New York?
by paramore09
Summary: Ghost Whisperer and Friends. LOL. Melinda and Jim visit New York, Melinda sees Charlie and is shocked that she sees Andrea. Is she Andrea or Charli? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Good-Byes

Melinda woke up the next chilly morning next to her husband, Jim Clancy. She sighed contently and smiled. Jim woke up and rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Hey." He muttered sleepily.

"'Morning sleepyhead," Melinda teased. Jim rolled his eyes.

"Ready for that trip into New York today?" Jim asked, yawning. Melinda nodded.

"Yep. I'm all set!"

"I'm not," Jim groaned. Melinda laughed.

"I'll help you pack," she said jumping out of bed. "Delia said that a romantic weekend in New York is just what we need."

"Do you agree?" Jim mumbled, rolling over.

"Yeah! A change of scenery would be nice. And I think Aiden will like hanging with his Uncle Eli for the weekend!"

Jim chuckled.

"New York, here we come!"

"Have you got everything, Aiden?" Melinda asked anxiously.

"Yes, Mommy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mommy."

Melinda nodded fretfully. Jim put a hand on Melinda's shoulder, and opened the door to the Banks' house.

"It's just the first time we're leaving him. We'll be back in two days," Jim whispered comfortingly.

"Hey, Aiden!" Delia cried, walking into the front hall. "Are you ready to watch some movies with Ned and Eli all weekend?"

Aiden smiled. Delia was going to working at the antique store, and Ned and Eli would look after Aiden at the Banks' house.

"Yay!!" Aiden yelped, dropping his bags and running into the living room.

"Thanks for this, Delia," Jim said, picking up the bags and distributing them to the spare room where Aiden would be sleeping.

"You'll make sure nothing happens to him, Delia?" Melinda asked nervously.

"What? You don't trust me?! Of course I'll make sure he's safe," Delia assured her.

"Okay," Melinda said, smiling weakly.

"Now you two better catch that train into New York!" Delia said as Jim came back into the hall.

"Aiden, come say good-bye!" Jim called. Aiden came sprinting, and hugged Melinda and Jim.

"Good-bye, Mommy, good-bye Daddy," he said before running back into the living room. Jim laughed at Aiden's enthusiasm.

"Be a good boy, Aiden!" Melinda called.

"Bye, Mel! Bye, Jimmy!" Eli from the living room.

"Bye, Jim! Bye, Melinda!" Ned shouted.

"What are they doing in there?" Melinda asked Delia. Delia rolled her eyes.

'Video games."

"Oh."

"Well have fun, you two!" Delia said, opening the door for them.

"Good-bye, everyone!"

"Bye!" they called as they left the Banks' house to the train station, and boarded their train.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Big Apple

"No, Eli you can't _just _feed Aiden bacon!" Melinda cried into her cell. "That is NOT a nutritious diet!"

'Well, so?"

"ELI!!"

"What else can I feed him, then? He doesn't like Chinese food or take-out!"

"Eli-"

"You know what? I'm just gonna call Delia. You're too mean. Bye!"

"But, Eli-" Melinda looked at her phone.

"He hung up on me!" Melinda cried, looking at Jim. Jim laughed. They had just walked through Central Park, and were looking for a coffee shop for a drink. Melinda shivered as the cold wind hit her, she wound her scarf tighter around her neck [CHOKE YOURSELF!!!], and pushed her hat further down her head. Jim pointed up ahead of them.

"Look, there's a coffee shop," he said, "Let's go there."

"Okay," Melinda agreed, as they began to set off for the coffee shop; Central Perk.

"What a weird name," Melinda remarked as they walked into the cosy little shop. Jim chuckled.

"I'll be back. Gotta go to the men's' room," he said. Melinda looked around. There was a blonde man behind the counter, who was scowling at a man who had his arm around a brown haired girl with a baby. Their group hogged the comfortable red couch; a black-haired woman and a gay man were next to the couple with the baby, and a blonde girl with a guitar was on the single couch next to them. On the other side, and man and a woman were sitting at a small table with some muffins.

"Oh, my God, Andrea!!" Melinda shrieked, running over to the girl next to the muffins.

"Uh, excuse me?" the woman said, laughing.

"Andrea! It's me, Melinda! Wow, I thought you went into the light! What are you doing in New York?! And why are you with these people? Oh, can they see you??!?!?" Melinda babbled on. The woman shifted in her seat uncomfortably. The man next to her pouted.

"Monica, I don't like this lady!" he said to the black haired woman. Melinda turned to the rest of the group, with wide eyes.

"Can you see her?!?" she asked excitedly. The gay man chuckled.

"Yeah, we generally do something called SEEING," he said. Melinda looked confused. He was joking.

"So . . . you can see ghosts?" she asked uncertainly. The blonde looked curiously at her.

"_I _can. The rest of them can't."

"Phoebe claims that she can see her mothers' ghost," the black haired woman, Monica explained, rolling her eyes.

"And others! I saw my dead physic the other day, too!"

'Andrea' stood up and shook hands with Melinda.

"I'm Charlie Wheeler, palaeontologist," she said. Melinda looked confused.

"No, you're Andrea Marino, and you helped me run an antique store in Grandview. You were killed by a plane that crashed," Melinda explained. Jim came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Mel, who are you talking to?" he asked her quietly.

"Oh! Um, I'm Melinda Gordon, and I own an antique shop in Grandview, and this is my husband, Jim Clancy," she addressed the group.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I'm Phoebe Buffay," the blonde said.

"I'm Chandler Bing," the gay man said, smiling.

"I'm Monica Gellar . . . Bing. Married to him," the black haired woman said, pointing at the gay man, rolling her eyes. Melinda's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm Rachel Greene, I work at Ralph Lauren!" the brown haired girl squealed, holding her baby.

"I'm Dr Ross Gellar, palaeontologist, and this is mine and Rachel's baby, Emma," the black haired man cooed. The apparently _not _gay man, Chandler shrugged and said,

"They were on a break."

The group giggled.

"I'm Joey Tribbiani, actor on Days of Our Lives," the man next to Andrea/Charlie said proudly.

"And I'm _Charlie_," Andrea/Charlie said slowly, staring at Melinda. Jim looked at Melinda in exasperation.

"What did you do know, Mel?" he muttered.

"It's Andrea! Look!" Melinda cried, pointing at Charlie. Jim shook his head.

"No! It's not!" he said.

"Oh. Maybe her ghost is in . . . but she went into the light!" Melinda shook her head. Monica sighed.

"Why don't you grab a cup of coffee from Gunther," she pointed to the blonde man behind the counter, "And we can talk this over."

Melinda and Jim agreed, then sat down with the group of people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Lying

Melinda shook her head.

"Maybe . . ." she said reluctantly. The group of friends had just explained their story, and Charlie had explained hers. Melinda took a deep breath.

"I think . . ." she began, "That maybe Andrea's ghost is inside you?"

"What?!? A _ghost _is like, haunting me?" she cried in horror.

"Oh, no! Andrea is such a sweet, funny person! Oh, you would love her!! Oh, she understood straight away about my gift, and she was _so _enthusiastic about it, and even though she got killed by that plane crash, I was still with her ghost, and even as a ghost she was still a great person! Well, I guess Romano made her a little scared, but-"

"Honey," Jim interrupted. "If you start to talk about Romano and Gabriel, and everyone, we'll be here for hours. Stick to Andrea."

"Oh, right," Melinda nodded, "But, really . . . Charlie . . . Andrea would never _haunt _you, she must just be attached you for some reason."

"_Why?!?!" _Charlie sobbed in exasperation. Melinda bit her lip.

"Well, I'm not sure. Did you have anything to do with the Marino family?"

"No! I've never heard of them!"

"Well . . . you've _never _heard of them? You're sure?"

"Yes! Positive," Charlie sighed, rubbing her eyes. Melinda scratched her head.

"Well, I don't know! Are you sure you haven't heard of them at all? Not even Andrea's brother Mitch?"

Andrea/Charlie shot up, eyebrows raised.

"Mitch?"

"Yes, he was Andrea's brother."

"Uh . . ." Charlie hesitated, twisting a silver, engraved ring around her finger. "Nope. Never heard of a Mitch," she said, keeping her head down. Melinda looked at Charlie in disbelief.

"Really? Never heard of him?"

"No. Never."

"Never."

"_Never?" _Melinda asked.

"Never!" Charlie cried, pushing her lips into a hard line. She looked at Joey.

"Well, I gotta take off. Nice meeting you Melinda," she said sarcastically, "Bye Joey. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Bye!" Joey called. Melinda sighed in frustration as the door of the shop closed with a thud. Jim shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, she knows who Mitch is," Melinda said tightly.

"I dunno what your problem is. It's this Andrea chick's ghost not yours," Chandler said, shrugging.

"I have a gift. I have to use it to help people," she sniffed.

"Well, I can take the gift back to the store for you, if you want," he offered jokingly. Melinda glared at him.

"Hey! You got a problem with my husband, you gotta problem with me!" Monica cried shrilly.

"Uh, Mel, maybe we should get going . . ." Jim said quietly, standing up. Melinda nodded and stood up, grabbing her bag.

"Well, uh, I'll see you guys . . . later," Melinda said as she turned to leave. The group said good-bye as Jim and Melinda walked back to their hotel.


End file.
